This relates generally to electronic devices with displays, and, more particularly, to color displays such as color organic light-emitting diode displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays include arrays of pixels that emit light to display images for a user. The pixels of a display may include emissive material of different colors to provide the display with the ability to display color images.
It can be challenging to produce accurate color images with a display. Due to geometrical effects, the spectrum of each pixel's emitted light in an organic light-emitting diode display can exhibit undesired blue shifts at off-axis viewing angles. This non-ideal behavior can introduce undesired color shifts in the images on a display.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for displaying color images such as improved organic light-emitting diode displays.